El Hombre del piano
by Ckairas
Summary: TODOS HUMANOS.1937. Nessie es una joven violinista en Chicago.Luego de un encuentro en un bar, descubre que su padre no es quien dice ser.¿Podra con la ayuda de su nueva amiga descubrir su identidad?¿O seguira viviendo la mentira?
1. ¿Rival?

**Capitulo uno: ¿Rival?**

–¡Nessie!

–Idiota – dije entre dientes. –¡Déjame en paz! – grité pero no me hizo caso. Aun podía escuchar sus pasos detrás mío. Para mi mala suerte (o genética, ya que lo había heredado de mi madre) tropecé. Las partituras y mi violín se esparcieron por el pasillo.

–¿Por qué huyes de mí, Renesmee? – me había alcanzado.

Cerré mis ojos y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

Me había olvidado mi abrigo en el salón y fui a buscarlo.

–_¿Jacob, de dónde conoces a esa Renesmee? _

_Me detuve cuando escuché mi nombre. Y abrí despacio la puerta. Dentro, estaban mi maestro, Jacob, y otro hombre que no reconocí._

–_Es la hija de mi mejor amiga, Isabella – respondió._

–_¿Amiga?_

_Río. –Aunque ella era 6 años mayor que yo… nos llevábamos bien._

–_Parece que estás enamorado. ¡El Profesor Jacob Black enamorado de la madre de su mejor alumna… qué escándalo! – hizo una falsa cara de horror _

_Escuché un ruido sordo, parecia un golpe._

–_Cierra el pico, está casada… Y ama al padre de su hija._

–_Qué mala suerte tienes, hermano –Él sólo le respondió con una sonrisa triste. _

Era ridículo, me gustaba mi profesor de violín. Sabía que era imposible, pero saber que mi propia madre era mi rival…

Sacudí mi cabeza intentado aclarar mis pensamientos. No.

–Nessie... ¿Estás bien? –Aún con los ojos cerrados me levanté y comencé a correr. Sin importarme a donde iba… Sólo quería alejarme.

…………………………………………………………………………..

-Genial- dije sin aliento . Volviendo a levantarme.

La lluvia no paraba y estaba empapada. Ya aborrecia los vestidos, y esta era la razón; son demasiado incómodos cuando eras tan torpe como yo ..

Mire a mi alrededor . El olor a azufre era tan fuerte que me hacia arder la nariz. Sin notarlo me habia metido por los barrios bajos d Chicago . A ambos lados de la calle , casas prácticamente casas deshechas por el tiempo y la humedad que albergaban a los desposeídos que se acurrucaban junto a un fuego para matar el frío que se calaba hasta los huesos, los ruidos de las tabernas de mala reputacion desaparecían y reaparecían limitados por la posicion de las puertas. Camine mas rapido.

Una dulce melodia comenzo a sonar mas fuerte que todos los demas sonidos. La conocia muy bien . Cuando era pequeña, mi madre solia tararearla para que me durmiera. Aunque era ella la que necesitaba ayuda. Cuando Dimitri no estaba, lloraba. Pero desde que EJ llego, no lo volvio a hacer.

Sonria al recordar a mi hermanito ¡Siempre tan alegre y con su energia interminable! Ignoraba los problemas del mundo, a la sombra de la gran depresion. Su ingenuidad infantil le decia que todo estaba bien. Por lo menos alguien era feliz.

Al otro lado de la calle, un cartel despintado anunciaba la entrada de un bar. Las puertas abiertas invitaban a entrar a los cansados obreros.

Decidida, cruce la calle a paso ligero. Intente no hacer ruido. Una niebla de humo de cigarros y alientos alcoholizados hacía que me llorasen los ojos, pero eso no evito que, encantada por la musica, mirara al pianista. Sus ojos ocultos detras de su pelo cobrizo de agregaban un aire misterioso q me cautivo al instante .

Senti una mano en mi hombro.

- ¿Que haces aqui ... Bella?

............................................................

Kyaaaa ! Intriga !!

Hi eveybody ! Este es mi primer fic, asi que tengan paciencia :) . Esta basado en la version en castellano de la cancion "Pianoman" de Billy Joel.

Gracias Yuuki por ayudarme con todo !!! n.n

Nos leemos

Ckairas


	2. Tormenta

Capitulo Dos: Tormenta

BPOV

Sostuve la foto en mis manos . con el correr de los años , ese retrato de perfeccion el dia de mi casamiento parecia mas ironico. Mis lagrimas , de aparente alegria no eran sino todo lo contrario.

Lo deje sobre la comoda, mirando hacia la pared. Queria olvidar , aunque no ignoraba el brillo dorado de la alianza en mi mano , pero a veces me gustaba imaginar que le pertenecia a otra persona .

Una rafaga de viento cruzo la habitación. Las cortinas flameaban entre los ventanales abiertos. Intente cerrarlos pero tropece . lagrimas de frustración recorrieron mis mejillas.

-No llores ahora. lo hecho, hecho esta . – su vos eterciopelada me susurro. Llore aun mas .

Los truenos y el cielo oscurecido anunciaban la tormenta y las gotas caían pesadamente sobre los desprevenidos caminantes que paseaban por el parque.

Escuche los pasos de Emily rechinar sobre la madera mientras iba hacia la puerta.

Cerre la ventana rapidamente y intente parecer tranquila .

- Señora Rivers, el señor Black quiere hablar con usted, esta en la sala esperándola. Si quiere puedo decirle que venga otro día – Emily agrego luego de una pausa al ver mis ojos enrojecidos.

-Bajare en un momento, Gracias Emily- Respondí con voz mas firme y esboce una pequeña sonrisa. Ella me miro sin decir nada y luego de unos instantes cerro la puerta.

Tal como me lo había dicho, Jake me esperaba, viendo el crepitar de la chimenea. Esta de espalada a la puerta, vistiendo un saco oscuro. Sobre el sillón, estaba lo que supe reconocer como el violín y las partituras de Renesmee.

- Hola Jake! ¿Que haces por aquí tan temprano? Pensé que la escuela terminaba a las 15.30… - mire el reloj, eran las tres.

Me miro. Su expresión era una mezcla de tristeza y preocupación.- Nessie no llego todavía – no era una pregunta.

-no… ¿debería?- se dejo caer derrotado en el otro sillón con una mano cubriendo su rostro.

-esto esta mal… muy mal – dijo luego de varios segundos que me parecieron horas.

-¿que pasa? Le ocurrió algo a Renesmee? –

- no sé… la vi. salir corriendo por el pasillo y la seguí, tropezó cerca de la puerta…pero cuando me acerque para ayudarla huyo echa una fiera...la perdí de vista entre la multitud… en verdad lo siento.

-No te preocupes-dije mientras lo rodeaba con los brazos como a un niño pequeño e intentaba calmarme a mi misma a la vez. Para mi, Jacob siempre fue como mi hermano menor.- Ella sabe cuidarse.

"O al menos eso espero" pensé mientas miraba de reojo al piano cubierto por el polvo del otro lado de la habitación.

______________________________________________________________

___________________________________________________


End file.
